Digital images, from digital cameras or scanned photographic film, can be uploaded to a web site for viewing, as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,215 to Fredlund et al. Using a web browser, a group of these digital images can be viewed and selected for printing, for example using the Kodak Photonet Service. The user can select the size of each print to be produced, and the quantity of prints to be made from each image.
Album pages can be produced from digital images by arranging numerous images on the same page, as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,061 to Manico et al. These album pages can be customized in terms of the size and arrangement of images on the page, the size and finish of the album pages, and the background color or patterns used.
Some web sites, such as the site provided by OFOTO, enable a user to upload a group of digital images for sharing with others over the internet and for providing digital printing services. This site permits a user to obtain an account using their e-mail address as the account name, and to provide a password and address information.